Love Bites
by ellethiaGray
Summary: SemeIchiUkeHichi, AU. A vampire falls in love with a human. It's a story of love, romance and full of secrets and mysteries.


It was night, the moon shining brightly in the sky, iluminating just barely that dark alley, which from could be heard desperate pleads, malicious words and disgusting chocking sounds.

The streets were almost empty. One or another living soul wandering around the roads, which made the hunter easier. He could make his meals without anyone suspecting him nor making any type of commotion and consequently atracting attention to his undesired existence.

He stood up slowly, walked away gracefully, like a satisfied feline predator, purring deeply, happily, madly...and stopped in front of the alley he was just in. Looking at both his sides to make sure there wasn't anyone looking, he wiped his mouth in a discrete jesture and left the place, leaving behing a cold, breathless, female body laying on the ground on a pool of crimson, quickly drying blood.

He walked down the street aimlessly and calmly for a long time, contemplating the lightly purple colored dark blue sky. The weather was great, just the way he loved. Breezy with the smell of wet earth in the air, which starts flowing before the rain.

Just at the thought of rain, dropplets of water started falling down, little by little dampening the ground until it was fully covered in water. His clothes were too, all wet by now, but he didn't make any effort in running from the rain, just kept walking like nothing in the world could affect his mood and tranquility, while all those lonely souls run for safety from the rain in their dry and warm homes.

It was just perfect.

All alone with his thoughts, in the weather he loved, walking in a small pace like the lone wolf he was, not in need to worry about going home, not worrying about life, nor anyone. It wasn't exactly the life he hoped for when he was _normal_, _young_, but now, after so many decades, it was just perfect like this. Thoughts and thoughts run wildly inside his head while his feet carried him aimlessly around, his bright orange hair was completely wet by now, pasted like glue to his tan skin, his bright, redish brown eyes looking cooly at the dropplets falling down, not in worry of anything.

In that cold, lonely atmosphere, all of a sudden he stopped.

Just like that, he froze, as if something struck to him. As if there was smething holding him in place. And surely, that scent was...he couldn't describble it. It was incredibly amazing. His mind just turned blank and he couldn't make out any coherent thoughts. It was like a mix of cold mint and burning spicy pepper, and it made his blood boil in want, in need, in a insatiable hunger.

He just couldn't stay still anymore. He had to find from where it came that magnificent smell. He jumped and started running at a high speed, as fast as he could, following that smell, and becoming more and more mad as he got closer and closer, jumping from roof to roof, faster and faster non-stop and he just couldn't stop he had to find it he had to find it and.

There it was.

He stopped there, in front of a window, panting hard, trying to catch on air and staring with wide, hungry eyes at the figure lying on the other side of said window. That smell came from that room, and he had to do something because his sanity was starting to slip out of him.

He started to slowly walk closer, until he was standing just beside that window. There was a white curtain, fluttering rhythmless back and forth together with the wind. The room was dark, no lights, and no sign of movements. The only living thing inside, was the human body lying on the bed, which was just beside the window. He gracefully jumped in, landing just beside the bed and wetting the groung in the process. He stood there for some time, staring with a voracious gaze at the human sleeping soundly on the bed.

It was lazily lying face down, had short, spiky and perfect white hair. A smooth pale skin with small scars everywhere where could be seen and wasn't sinfully hidden by the blanket covering it's naked body. It was really young, maybe around it's fifteen or maybe sixteen, it's face was angelical, beautiful, and yet, fierce, sharp, strong...he couldn't really tell if it was male or female neither from the face or body.

The scent was incredibly strong, making him feel light-headed, and even standing still completely umbearable. He was sweating hard, his slitted pupils were completely dilated, making his eyes appear fully black and fathomless. Sharp white fangs glinting from between parted redden lips in thirst to taste that human's crimson and warm blood, hands in a tightened fist, shaking hard in a attempt to contain himself and his own contience dabating whether he should or _not_ make this human into his night snack.

It was indeed a harsh and cruel thought, he lightly noted to himself, but oh Dear God in Heaven what a tempting thought it was.

He leaned in closer and closer, getting near enought to slide his lips across the human's nape and have a little taste and feel of it's skin. God, it took him every little might and will to not just lunge at it.

He became bolder, touching with his hands, sliding across the human's bare back, and earning a shiver from it, making him stop and snap out of his self indulged daze.

Stepping back, he shook his head and snorted out from in between his hands. The hell was he doing? This was completely fucked up. he would never be so fascinated by some common human...althought, this one was quite unusually different. The scent was still very strong, and he thought it was odd that other's of his kind haven't found this rare...human? For some reason he was starting to wonder if it was really human...or a mixed of some other species. Quite not impossible, but very unual.

The first sings of a shiny day started to mingle in between the purple pale sky. His night was far over and yet he was putting his life on the line for something he could figure out later. Taking risks for free was not something he was used to do, definitely.

He glanced out the window, noting It was still raining, and it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon. Althought that wasn't really a big problem. He slowly walked over to the window and looked back at the human still sleeping soundly, like nothing in the world could affect it, and wondered if he should come again at night or during the day. He still was very tempted to just jump at the human and suck every single drop of blood from it, but there was his instinct telling him it's better not to. The reason, he couldn't tell, but he followed it nonetheless.

He let out an annoyed sigh and just jumped out already into the shadows.


End file.
